


Saturday nights

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: You need to marry the person that would be up for a quickie all the time. Jae and Brian did.





	Saturday nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenlikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/gifts).



> Thanks for motivating me to write again!
> 
> Didn't proof read it so excuse me for any mistakes or typos :(

"Daaaaaady!!"  
"Papaaaa!!"  
  
The young pitched voices came from the family room and it sounded just as usual, the two toddlers bickering over god-knows-what this time.  
  
"I'll go" Brian gave Jae a peck on the cheek, leaving him to shape the homemade chicken nuggets with cookie cutters to make dinosaur shaped ones. Their kids were going through a dinasaur phase after the sea creatures one.  
  
"What happened in here?" He stormed down the stairs to find the two kids arguing over one of the toys.  
  
Both of them started screaming and trying to explain but it only made things worse. "Okay, Hazel you go first." He sat between them and put each kid on his legs.  
  
"Daddy, it's not fair! Noah pushed me and took my dinosaur!" the 4 year old girl crossed her arms and leaned against Brian's chest.  
  
"What did we talk about sharing and not stealing toys?" Brian turned his gaze at the 3 year old boy on his lap.  
  
"It's because.. it's because she said it's only her toy! Bully!" Noah tried to explain, crossing his little arms in defence.  
  
Brian looked at the two of them and reached for the dinosaur "This room is full of toys, kids. If Noah sees Hazel playing with the dinosaur he should let her play and once she is done, Noah can play too." He explained slowly, rubbing their backs so they would pay attention to his words. "This works for Hazel too, if Noah is playing with something don't push and scream. Be nice to each other. And now apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry.." Hazel pouted, "I will be a better sister next time."  
  
"Sorry too, promise not to push again." Noah hugged his sister and made Brian smile. Sometimes he knew they raised the kids well and he was amazed at how mature both of the. Could be despite their very young ages.  
  
"Good, now daddy will go upstairs to papa and finish the dinosaur nuggets for you two." He smiled and decided to play lion king for them and tuck them on the big family couch.  
  
***  
  
"What now?" Jae turned to Brian, his glasses almost slipping off his nose as his hands were too busy dipping the nuggets in egg then in bread crumbs.  
  
Brian pushed his glasses back in place, "The usual fight for toys. No hair pulling this time though." He chuckled and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Thanks babe." He smiled at his spouse and shook his head, "I don't know if it was worse nursing crying babies every hour or this."  
  
"I bet teenagers with hormonal problems will be even worse so let's appreciate this." Brian snorts and helps Jae place the nuggets on baking paper then checking the stove.  
  
Each Saturday night was family movie night, the kids were allowed to stay up an hour later and watch a cartoon or movie of their own choice, of course carefully filtered by their two dads.  
  
"Hey, babe?" Jae turned to Brian as he washed his hands, "Can you go to the laundry room and sort everything? I'll be down too in a second to help."  
  
Brian nodded, usually he was the one cooking and Jae taking care of cleaning but sometimes it felt really fresh to change from time to time. As he entered the laundry room he started sorting through everyone's clothes by colors just as he knew Jae liked. He was a bit of a freak when it came to that, Brian on the other hand would probably wash everything together. On the other hand, Jae had to learn how to cook from Brian because having kids meant a bigger responsibility than taking care of yourself and they couldn't feed them ramen and pizza.  
  
"The dinosaurs will be ready in 20 minutes and I need you to make the dip sauce because I'm really bad at that and I would like not to poison our offspring." Jae said right after entering the laundry room.  
  
The two were married for the past seven years and their life was always thrilling and enchanting. They were a couple even since highschool days and friends since last year of middle school. Brian asked Jae to prom and that's where their relationship begun. When they moved to New York, Brian proposed to Jae and they got married a couple of months later in a small gathering of family and friends. The decision to have kids was made together 3 years after the marriage, they just felt like it would be the right moment to have children then. Brian worked as a photographer and Jae was a journalist. Both their income was good so they decided to grow their little family. They were lucky enough to have the same surrogate mother that carried both children. Hazel was first then came Noah. Hazel was Brian's daughter while Noah was Jae's son, they decided it would be okay like this and never made any kind of differences between the two, bother were their children. Hazel looked a lot like Brian when he was a baby, she was chubby and her eyes were identical to her dad's. Noah was also a healthy and big baby, growing fast just as his dad and of course the resemblance was there too.  
  
As Brian sorted the clothes, Jae prepared the washing machines, putting detergent in and fabric softener also. "We have to go shopping." He put away the empty bottle of fabric softener.  
  
"We will, there's need to restock mostly everything around the house." Brian locked the machines and turned them on, turning to Jae, hands on his hips.  
  
"Can you are so hot." Jae groaned and reached for Brian's shirt, pulling at it.  
  
"What did I do?" Brian laughed, not moving much towards him.  
  
"You ae being a responsible dad and husband and that's a huge turn on. Come here." Jae ordered, pulling at Brian's shirt harder, making him come closer.  
  
Brian smirked and bit his lip as he grabbed Jae by the hips once they were close enough, closing the gap between them. Their lips found their way together as matched puzzle pieces that were put together over and over again. Brian got Jae on top of the washing machine and made space for himself between his legs.  
  
"Quickies are my faves, you got like 10 minutes before everything goes nuts in the Kang house" Jae smirked and slapped Brian's ass.  
  
"No pressure at all, as expected from my husband." Brian bit back a laugh before pressing his lips to Jae's once again, teeth clashing softly as his hands found their way down Jae's frame, undressing him quickly. The kiss was wet and sloppy and it was just enough to turn Brian on, it was their chemistry that made them work together quick and without any inconvenients.  
  
Jae tilted his head a little to give Brian more access as he licked his way down to his neck, sucking small hickeys here and there as he pulled Jae closer to the edge of the working washing machine. It wasnt their first time doing it like that but they enjoyed it more that either liked to admit.  
  
"Spit" Brian ordered as he took his palm closer to Jae's mouth, they needed to lubricate one way or another because there was no time for Brian to go in raw although that was his favourite way. He pulled his pants and boxers down quickly with Jae's help.  
  
Jae complied and moved his lips to Brian's soon after, wrapping his legs around the latter. Brian stroked himself a few times before slipping himself in Jae, a groan leaving his lips when Jae let out a familiar moan into his mouth. Their bodies moved in sync, Jae rolling his hips on Brian's and Brian pushing himself in and out of Jae, kissing him all over, biting what he could bite and enjoying Jae's sensual moans that echoed the already noisy room.  
  
"Fuck, babe" Brian moved one of Jae's long legs over his shoulder, slightly changing the position so he could steady Jae's eager moves a bit, pressing his palm on Jae as he slammed his hips faster "Touch yourself."  
  
Jae loved when Brian told him what to do and he did, he wrapped his fingers around himself and started to stroke himself while looking at Brian, inviting him for yet another sloppy kiss that was surely going to swell both of their lips. Brian kisses Jae's knee as he kept pounding into him, searching for that one spot he knew makes every cell of Jae shiver.  
  
"Oh fuck, Bri.. right there.." He mewled, digging his nails on Brian's bicep. Somehow the working washing machine intensified everything and Jae came a lot quicker than planned and Brian took the extra chance to slam himself into the moaning mess that Jae was, head thrown back as he felt himself close to his climax as well. He bit down on his lips as he slammed his hips a few more times on Jae, hitting his orgasm deep and moving just a little more to only clam himself down.  
  
When Brian opened his eyes, Jae was staring at him with his lower lip between his teeth "My champ." Jae smiled and pulled Brian down by his neck, kissing him quick.  
  
Brian laughed and took a couple wet wipes, cleaning both himself and Jae up before getting dressed and going to take the nuggets out just in time.  
  
"Glad nothing burned this time" Jae laughed as Brian took the nuggets out and quickly made the tomato dip sauce.  
  
"You owe that to your champ husband" Brian smirked and took the plates in his hands "And the washing machine."  
  
They both laughed and Jae cupped his cheeks, giving his husband a long kiss. "I'll show you who's the champ after the kids go to sleep." He winked and slapped Brian's ass once again.  
  
***  
  
"Dinner is served!" Jae announced as he sat down next to Hazel, kissing both of the kids on the top of their heads.  
  
"Papa made the dinosaurs this time, don't be too harsh on him as he's just leaning" Brian laughed and gave each kid a plate with two nuggets and a bit of the sauce.  
  
"Dickhead" Jae muttered as he looked at Brian who only wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
They were a happy family and neither of them could really ask for anything else.  
  
"Daddy is a bully too." Hazel looked up at them as she ate her nugget.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or hmu @kangdanaa on Twitter to talk about this beautiful couple!


End file.
